The Other Side
by J-Cristina
Summary: Um final diferente para o fiasco de Bombshells.


Ela estava viva.

House mal podia acreditar em sua sorte, e talvez naquela noite ele até mesmo acreditaria em Deus. Ele praticamente sentira uma dor em seu peito que superava astronomicamente a dor em sua perna, no momento em que pensou que podia perdê-la.

Mas fora apenas um susto e seu coração palpitava em agradecimento. Na verdade, borboletas dançavam em seu estomago quando ele abriu a porta de seu apartamento e se deparou com o belo rosto dela.

"Você tomou Vicodin." Ela afirmou, os olhos partidos assim como a sua alma.

O sorriso dele desaparecera imediatamente. Milhões de pensamentos passaram pela sua cabeça, misturando-se ao medo e ao desapontamento, misturando-se a sua incapacidade de responder qualquer coisa. Ele a havia decepcionado.

"Quando você veio ao meu quarto aquela noite, você estava drogado".

Os ombros dela caíram e ele pode sentir a tensão entre eles. Era tóxica e dolorosa.

House olhou para baixo, culpado, procurando razões em que se segurar e não cair aos joelhos dela pedindo desculpas pelo que havia acontecido. Os olhos dele rodopiaram ao redor dela, o rosto fechou-se numa expressão preocupada. Ele a encarou, na esperança de obter alguma resposta. Mas não conseguiu manter o olhar, a decepção estampada no rosto dela era fria demais e ele não estava preparado. Manteve o olhar em um ponto cego.

"Como você soube?"

Cuddy fechou os olhos. Ela estava certa. Não que ela não soubesse disso, ela sabia. Mas ouvi-lo assumir era muito pior. Ela apenas pressionou os dedos contra a têmpora, numa tentativa de assimilar toda a informação e voltou-se para ele.

"Como eu não soube? Como pude esquecer por meses que você é um viciado?"

Cuddy o encarou, a voz dela estava rouca. House se virou, indo pro interior do apartamento; ele apertou as têmporas com a mão semi-aberta. Ela sabia de tudo. Ele fracassara. Ela iria largá-lo. Ela o odiava. Oh céus, ele não queria perdê-la. Ele diria a verdade, ou mentiria, se isso fosse mantê-la ao seu lado. Ele assumiria todo e qualquer erro por ela.

"Meu subconsciente estava tentando me dizer que você jamais passaria por isso sem drogas" - Ela continuou, segurando as mãos como se sentisse embaraçada, e ela estava.

Cuddy não queria apontar os erros dele, mas seu coração havia se partido em pedaços. Ela falaria agora ou jogaria na cara dele depois, então que fosse agora, sem ressentimentos.

House não conseguia segurar a dor em seu peito. Ele a amava, inferno. Porque tudo tinha que ser tão dificil? Ele estava com medo de perdê-la, isso era tudo. Ele imaginara todas as terríveis possibilidades de viver sem ela. Ele entrara em desespero. Não era isso que acontecia com todos os malditos pacientes e suas famílias? Desespero atrás de ações impulsivas? Porque ele era o único a ser julgado por tentar dissipar o medo?

"Foi apenas uma vez."

"Não é sobre as pílulas, House. É sobre o que elas significam." A voz de Cuddy saía cada vez mais rouca. Ela estava sem forças para lutar contra ele. Ela queria beijá-lo e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, mas algo dentro dela estava arrebentando e puxando ela junto.

"Eu estava assustado, porque pensei que minha namorada fosse morrer."

"Não". Ela cortou. Era tão dificil estar ali. Ela não queria tomar essa decisão. Ela só queria que tudo ficasse bem, mas não parecia que isso seria possível.

Ela se aproximou dele, o olhar duro e incrédulo.

"Você não toma Vicodin porque está assustado. Você o toma para evitar a dor. Tudo que você já fez foi para evitar a dor. Drogas, sarcasmo... mantendo-se fora do alcance de todos, para que ninguém possa te ferir..."

"Ao contrário de todos, que procuram a dor como se fosse um tesouro escondido?"

Os olhos se encontraram e ele pode ver quão fragilizada ela estava. O olhar dela era transparente.

" A dor acontece quando você se importa. Você não pode amar alguém sem se entregar aos problemas, seus medos. E você não está disposto a fazer isso."

Ele ia perdê-la. O medo bateu forte dentro do seu peito.

"Eu fui para ficar com você."

"Mas você não estava comigo, não de verdade."

Os olhos dele estavam marejados. Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Eles deveriam estar comemorando, ou brincando com Rachel ou assistindo televisão abraçados, mas definitivamente, não deviam estar discutindo. O medo estava dominando seus alicerces, assim como a vontade de chorar e implorar por perdão.

"Mas eu queria estar."

"Isso não é suficiente." Ela sentia seu peito desmoronando como os alicerces de uma civilização. Era como se um enorme buraco se abrisse em sua alma, sugando suas forças. Ela o amava. Ela queria abraça-lo e fingir que nada acontecera. Ah, se a vida fosse como nós queríamos. Tudo seria muito mais fácil e menos doloroso.

"Eu posso fazer melhor."

"Eu não acho que você possa. Você vai sempre escolher a si mesmo antes que a outra pessoa, pois é assim que você é. "

Cuddy não podia mais continuar aquela conversa. Seus lábios crepitaram de dor, e as lágrimas alojaram-se sobre as suas pálpebras inferiores, alagando seus olhos azuis. Ela deslizou a costa da mão sobre a barba dele, até que os dedos alcançaram a lateral do pescoço dele e ela fez um leve carinho ali. Chegara a hora de dar adeus.

"Eu sinto muito."

"Não. Não faça isso. Não." A voz de House saiu sufocada e pressionada, ele estava suplicando e não se importava em admitir. Ele precisava dela.

"Eu achei que podia lidar com isso".

Cuddy precisava ir embora. Seu coração estava gritando que aquilo era um grande erro. Ela amava House. Ela queria ficar com ele. E sua razão apenas dizia a ela o quanto ela estava certa. Ela precisava pensar em sua segurança e bem estar. House simplesmente não fazia idéia do tremendo conflito interno que estava causando nela.

"Não, não, não, não. Por favor, não faça isso. Por favor, não faça. Não."

As mãos dela deslizaram até a frente da camisa dele e as mãos dela pararam no ar. Era assim. Era deste modo que tudo acabara. Ela manteve os dedos no ar, pois sabia que voltar a tocá-lo seria intoxicante.

"Adeus, House."

Foi tudo que ela disse, antes de abandonar um House perdido e incrédulo para trás, enquanto saía pelo corredor, as lágrimas quentes lavando seu rosto. House fechou a porta com um chute. Ele voltou-se para dentro. Ele debruçou-se e jogou a mesa de centro longe, uma garrafa de uísque se espatifou sobre o chão, derramando o líquido sobre o assoalho.

Como se ele estivesse se importando com a merda do assoalho.

House foi até o banheiro, e sentou-se no chão, naquela mesma área entre a pia e a banheira, aquele mesmo lugar onde estava quando Cuddy aparecera e dera um novo significado à sua vida miserável. Ele tirou um tubo de Vicodin do bolso, e derramou duas pílulas sobre a mão direita.

Ele ia voltar as drogas. Talvez elas pudessem cortar aquela dor que Cuddy acabara de causar. Talvez o Vicodin eliminasse aquele maldito buraco em seu peito. Ele não tinha mais motivos para continuar tentando manter-se limpo. Ela o deixara.

Talvez ela nem o amasse mais, e ele não podia sequer culpá-la. Ele a havia decepcionado e não esperava nada menos que isso. E agora, já que ela não podia ajudá-lo, ele iria logo estragar aquilo que ele chamava de vida. Nada mais valia a pena.

Ele poderia morrer de overdose. Ele não se importava.

Ele voltou a olhar para as pílulas em sua mão.

Onde ele estava com a cabeça? Ele se importava. Ele se importava com ela, e não terminaria assim. Ele não podia deixá-la ir sem lutar.

House jogou as pílulas na privada e apertou o botão de descarga. Ele bateu com as mãos na calça jeans surrada. Cuddy podia terminar com ele, mas ele não deixaria isso acontecer sem lutar. Ele vestiu uma jaqueta de couro, nova e com cortes militares, e mancou apressadamente até a porta. Pegou a chave da moto e o capacete. A noite seria longa. E se ele tivesse que voltar sozinho, ele sequer voltaria. Era hora de ser corajoso, e Gregory House estava mais pronto do que nunca.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House estacionou na calçada e olhou em volta, apenas analisando mentalmente os carros estacionados. Julia estava ali. Não importava.

Ele mancou até a porta e bateu uma vez. Sua respiração estava entrecortada, e ele não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim. Ele estava nervoso, mas não iria a lugar nenhum. Ele tinha que estar ali. Ele não iria deixá-la, por mais ruim que ele fosse.

Ele bateu uma segunda vez, mais demoradamente. Julia abriu a porta e seus olhos deram um lampejo assustado, ela não esperava por ele. Era uma noite fria e ela pôde ver os lábios dele arroxeados.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, House? Não causou estrago suficiente por uma noite não?"

"Onde está sua irmã?"

Como ele odiava ter que lidar com ela. Eram tão diferentes. House inclinou o pescoço e tentou olhar através de uma fresta que a porta proporcionara. Julia puxou a porta para si, cortando o campo de visão dele.

"Está chorando desde que voltou. O que foi que você fez? Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer. Você não mudou nada, House. Você continua o mesmo cretino miserável de sempre, a diferença é que ela se apaixonou por você."

"Sim, esse sou eu. O cretino miserável que não é apaixonado pela sua irmã; sou o cretino miserável que ama sua irmã e não vai embora enquanto não falar com ela. Portanto, ou você a chama, ou eu vou entrar, e como eu sei que as crianças já estão dormindo, creio que você irá chamá-la."

Julia o encarou, ferozmente. Sorte dele que não tinha o dom de ler pensamentos, ele era um homem feliz em não saber a essência da mente dela naquele momento. Ela entrou e bateu a porta, mas não com força suficiente para acordar alguém.

Ele contara os minutos, em silêncio. O frio cortava a sua garganta e seus dedos já haviam começado a doer. O ar estava rarefeito, e todo movimento que ele fazia gerava um barulho irritante sobre o chão de madeira.

Cuddy apareceu na porta, os cabelos soltos, os braços envoltos em uma echarpe cinza. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados, algumas lágrimas ainda surgiam, indelicadas. Ela havia chorado muito para os olhos ficarem naquele estado, observou ele.

"O que você quer, House? Nós terminamos, esqueceu?"

"Não. Você terminou comigo, mas não me deu chances de revidar. Eu tenho direito à resposta, sabia? Eu posso ser um egoísta, mas isso não faz de você uma pessoa melhor, Cuddy. O que você está fazendo se chama covardia."

Cuddy olhou para ele, seus olhos se misturaram ao lábio semi-fechado, uma máscara perfeita de raiva e incredulidade.

"Você veio até a minha casa me chamar de covarde? Isso é uma piada. Vindo de alguém que se desesperou após uma tomografia e enfiou a cara nas drogas."

Ele sorriu, o sorriso foi discreto e escorregou pelo canto dos lábios. Ela ainda era a mesma.

"Então me diga, Cuddy. Não foi isso que você fez quando achou que eu estava com varíola? Esqueceu toda e qualquer briga que tivemos e ficou ao meu lado incondicionalmente?"

"Sim, mas..."

"E não foi você que disse 'Eu não quero que você mude, House'?"

Cuddy abaixou a cabeça. Ela não tinha respostas. Ele a havia pegado em todas as suas contradições.

"E não foi você quem me disse que sabia que 'eu sempre estragaria tudo, mas eu era o homem mais incrível que você já conhecera e por isso você me amava'? Então me diga, Cuddy, você tem mentido para mim? Todo esse tempo?"

"Não." A voz dela estava fraca. Ela não queria mais brigar.

" Ainda bem. Porque até onde eu me lembro, deveríamos ser 'dolorosamente honestos um com o outro', se quiséssemos que isso funcionasse. Eu estou sendo sincero com você. Eu estou me esforçando nesse relacionamento. Eu estou lutando por nós, Cuddy. Eu cometi um erro, e eu não vou cometê-lo de novo, mas eu preciso de você para me orientar."

"House, nós não podemos voltar."

"Por que não? Você não disse que 'nunca tinha estado tão feliz'? O que aconteceu com o 'você é um homem tão doce'? Apenas um erro meu e toda a sua felicidade acabou?"

"House, por favor."

House a puxou pelo braço, jogando-a contra o próprio peito. Ela encostou-se a ele delicadamente, as duas mãos espalmadas suavemente contra o seu tórax. Ele deslizou o polegar sobre a mandíbula dela, os olhares se cruzaram e se mantiveram enquanto ele falava.

"Por favor digo eu. Eu te amo, e pode não significar nada para você, mas o fato de eu estar te dizendo isso significa muito para mim. Me desculpe se não sou perfeito para você, eu não tenho condições de ser perfeito para ninguém. Sou cheio de defeitos e problemas, mas eu desistiria de tudo e de todos por você. Me desculpe se eu não estou pronto para desistir de um relacionamento pelo qual eu esperei vinte anos depois de uma discussão de vinte minutos. Eu preciso de você. Eu cometi um erro, mas não vou jogar tudo fora por causa disso. Me desculpe mas eu não posso desistir da pessoa mais importante da minha vida. "

House estava ofegante. Talvez pelo frio; talvez por ela estar em seus braços, figurativamente; talvez por falar as palavras que ele achou que nunca diria a ninguém. Ela não desviou o olhar um segundo sequer e ele acompanhou as ações dela. Ela abaixou a cabeça. Ele deslizou o polegar sobre os lábios dela, delicadamente.

"Você precisava mesmo esperar eu terminar nosso relacionamento para tomar alguma atitude?"

Ele a encarou, ela estava sorrindo. House deslizou as mãos sobre a costa dela, pousando sobre o rosto, segurando com doçura ambos os lados do rosto dela.

"Você podia estar blefando. Os judeus são assim."

Ela inclinou o rosto, e ele deixou o seu rosto escorregar suavemente contra o dela, até que os lábios roçassem um no outro. Oh Deus, ele podia morrer com essa sensação. A pele dela era tão sensitiva e quente. E aveludada.

Ela impulsionou-se contra ele, os lábios agarraram-se um ao outro, a mão dela correu até a nuca dele e o puxou contra ela. A língua dele a invadiu, devastadora, quebrando as barreiras entre eles naquele momento. Ele não ia mais soltá-la, ela não ia escapar dela tão fácil. E nem ela queria escapar daqueles braços fortes que a mantinham segura. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior dele e ele teve que segurar-se ao ouvir um abafado gemido dela.

House a encostou contra a porta, uma das suas mãos agarrou-se aos cabelos dela e o puxou levemente para baixo, aprofundando o beijo que era urgente. A vontade iria morrer ali, nos lábios dele. Ele a queria tanto que sua pele ardia em chamas incandescentes. Ele a pressionou contra a porta, os lábios escorregaram mal intencionados para o pescoço dela, mordendo-a doloridamente.

"Hou... " Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. Ela o queria tanto que iria cometer alguma besteira. Dane-se o mundo, dane-se o quanto todos pensavam que ele era o homem errado pra ela. Ele era o que ela precisava que fosse e ela quase o deixara por escutar o que todos diziam. E mesmo que ela estivesse cometendo um erro, teria tempo de lamentar depois.

Neste momento, ela o queria, e queria que ele alimentasse todas as suas exigências.

Agora.

"Vamos para casa." Ele sussurou e se afastou dela, e ela percebeu que ele segurava sua mão, puxando-a com um sorriso.

"Mas a Rach..."

"A Jules cuida dela hoje. Eu acredito que ela nem vai perceber que você saiu."

Ela olhou para ele, e olhou pela janela. Provavelmente, Julia já havia ido deitar. Ela voltou a olhar para ele.

"Vamos, Cuddles."

Ela sorriu e puxou o capacete da mão dele.

_"Forget your troubles  
Come on get happy  
You better chase all you cares away_

Say Hallelujah  
Come on get happy  
Get ready for the Judgement Day"  
  
E que viesse o dia do julgamento. Essa noite ela iria cometer quantos pecados fossem necessários e não iria se arrepender deles.


End file.
